Plasma processing apparatuses are used to process substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation, and ashing or resist removal. Recently, due to shrinking feature sizes and the implementation of new materials, improvement in plasma processing apparatuses to control the conditions of the plasma processing is required.